This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to communication management in a social networking environment. Communication management may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. The amount of communication data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for communication management efficiency may increase.